bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
VeggieTales (Swedish Dub)
VeggieTales is the Swedish dub of said show. Dialogue and titles are translated from the Norwegian dub. It was distributed by Naxos under license from Bok og Media from 2012-present and currently airs on Visjon Sverige. Translations and Voices Episodes *Dagens färsk sallad (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *Druvorna av ilska (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) *Är du min granne? (Are You My Neighbor?) *Rack, Shack och Benny (Rack, Shack & Benny) *David och den sura gurkan (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *Spelet som räddade jul (The Toy That Saved Christmas) *Mycket dumma låtar (Very Silly Songs!) *Super-Snurk och ljuget från rymden (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) *Joshua och den stora muren (Josh and the Big Wall!) *Madame Blåbär (Madame Blueberry) *Super-Snurk och rykte gräset (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) *Kong George och gakkgakken (King George and the Ducky) *Esther: Den pige, der blev droning (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *Dag den galen Viking (Lyle the Kindly Viking) *Julstjärna (The Star of Christmas) *Den vidunderlige verden med auto-holding (The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) *Balladen om lilla Joe (The Ballad of Little Joe) *En påskhistoria (An Easter Carol) *Doktor Dingle og Mr. Slu (Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly) *Engelska med en omelett (Englishman with an Omelet) *Uppför trappan! (Going Up!/Sumo of the Opera) *St Patrick/Snurkenslagunen (The Story of St. Patrick/Larry's Lagoon) *Jarle och tårta kriget (Duke and the Great Pie War) *Minnesota Luke och strävan efter Samsons hårborste (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) *Shertur Holmes och den gyllene linjalen (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) *Super-Snurk och det sura äpplet (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) *Gideon, tuba krigare! (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) *Moe och den stora resan (Moe and the Big Exit) *Resa till HaHa land (The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) *Tomat Sawyer och Huckleberry Snurks räddning i Mississippi (Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) *Abraham och Fantastiskt Löfte (Abe and the Amazing Promise) *Minnesota Luke och strävan efter Noas paraply (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella) *Saint Nicolas om hur man ger lycka till (Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving) *Pistasjio (Pistachio – The Little Boy That Woodn't) *Prinsessen och popstjärnan (Princess and the Popstar) *Den lilla trummisen (The Little Drummer Boy) *Robin Gud och hans inte-så-glada män (Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men) *Den barskrapad prinsessa (The Penniless Princess) *En solid grund (The Little House That Stood) *Muntre-Snurka och det stora julljuset (Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas) *Grön sallad i rummet: Den gröna gränsen (Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier) *Selleri diskofeber (Celery Night Fever) *Skönheten och rödbetor (Beauty and the Beet) Movies *Piraterna som inte lyfte ett finger: En VeggieTales-film (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie) Compilations * Snurken lära sig att lyssna (Larry Learns to Listen) Trivia *In real life, the only dub of anything created by Big Idea known to have been in Swedish is Piraterna som inte lyfte ett finger: En VeggieTales-film, although it was based off the English version and used a different voice cast. *This dub uses voice actors from SpongeBob SquarePants (SvampBob Fyrkant in Swedish). *This dub also uses a different title for Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! Category:International Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieTales